


Confession

by lanalucy



Series: Academy Frakbuddies [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Empathy, F/M, Fingerfucking, Frak Buddies, Friendship, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl learns one of Kara's secrets and doesn't like it one little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kara Loses at Triad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724609) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 



_I never could turn down a dare._  She’d somehow lost that last hand of Truth or Dare Triad to Helo, and now here she was, naked, blindfolded, wrists tied to his rack, scared out of her mind but determined not to show it.

_Just go with it.  He’s never hurt you.  He won’t start now.  You know all of his embarrassing secrets, anyway, so if he does, he’ll regret it.  But he won’t.  He won’t.  Karl lo...likes you._

Karl, of course, was far more perceptive than Kara ever gave him credit for being, and he spent nearly an hour talking to her about nothing, running his big hands over every bit of skin he could reach, just touching her.  Kara relaxed and her fear faded to background noise.

_This actually feels good.  Helo has the best frakkin’ hands.   Gods, I could get used to this.  Except for the godsdamn blindfold.  I hate the dark._

When one of his hands brushed the side of her neck, she let out a kitteny growl and Karl took that as his cue that she was ready to play.   _She’s trusting you, Karl, so don’t frak it up.  You want her to know she can_ always _trust you, no matter what._

He started slowly, his hands still moving softly over her body.  As he traced along her inner thigh, he could feel the damp heat coming from her.   _Good.  She’s enjoying this, at least a little._  He dragged his knuckles against her clit, achingly slowly; he was going to make this last as long as possible, make it as good as he knew how.  He feathered his fingertips upward across her belly, briefly stopping at her navel to make several spirals around it, then continuing on.  He brushed his knuckles on the bottom edges of her breasts, leaving goosebumps in his wake.  He continued around the outside to the undersides of both arms.  Kara flinched slightly - she was ticklish - and he moved on.

He laid a gentle kiss on her mouth, then the tip of her nose, before reaching to capture an earlobe in his lips.  He sucked and licked and nibbled, at her ears, neck and jaw until Kara was breathing heavily and fidgeting constantly.  Before he continued downward, he kissed her again, a hot, wet, sucking kiss that made her protest when he left her mouth behind.

His lips reversed the previous path, fingers trailing in the wake, skimming her skin with barely-there pressure.

“Please.  Please, Helo.”  

“What do you need, Kara?”

“Please touch my tits.”

“Like this?”  He ran the tips of two fingers across the surface of her breasts, everywhere except the nipples.

She released a frustrated huff and cried softly, “My nipples, Helo, touch my nipples!”

When he finally did, she breathed out on a moan, “That’s good, Helo!  More.  Harder.”

 _I aim to please_.  He engulfed her breasts in his hands, squeezing lightly all over, then harder, rolling over her nipples with his thumbs, pulling with his thumbs and forefingers.  Her hips were moving restlessly behind him, and he used his body to hold her still.  “What next, Kara?”

“Huh?”

He chuckled, “Do you want my hands next, or my mouth?”

It took her a moment to respond this time.  “Mouth, Helo.  I want your mouth.”

He knew it wasn’t what she meant, so he kissed her again, thoroughly enough that she was momentarily distracted from what she wanted.  She tried to buck him off in mock irritation, but with her wrists tied above her head, she couldn’t get the right leverage against him.  

“Helo, you frakker!  Mouth.  Breasts.  Now.  Right.  Frakking.  Now.”

He laughed.  “All you had to do was ask, Kara.”  He licked her breast, as delicately as possible, and she shrieked her frustration at him.  He grinned and gave in, just a little.  He tongued a nipple, sucked lightly, and she tried to knee his back.  “More, Kara?  You want more?  Use your words.”  

“You want words?”  She practically snarled at him.  “Suck me, Karl.”

She let out a gratifying sound of relief when he did, in fact, suck her, and if he hadn’t been hard as a rock since they’d started, that would have been enough to get him there.  He sucked.  He nibbled.  He pinched.  He bit.  Then he did the same to her other breast, until she was spouting a whispered litany of _Karl_ and _gods_ and _please_ and _frak_.

He kept his hands busy caressing her, and he eventually moved on from her breasts, kissing his way down her body until he was breathing in the scent of her arousal.  Kara didn’t give him many opportunities to take charge like this; she liked being in control.  At this moment, though, Karl felt pretty powerful.   _He_ was doing this to her - she _liked_ what he was doing.  He wanted to give her something, make her as incoherent with need as she usually made him, take care of her in a way no one else did.  He shook the thought away - it was treading dangerously close to something he knew Kara would run from.  

He focused back on her.  He placed light kisses along her mons and at the intersections of her thighs, giving the arousal a chance to bank a little bit before he pushed her up again.  

As he had the very first time he’d touched her like this, he used his fingers to rub the hair on her mound lightly, and licked her with the flat of his tongue.  He gradually increased the pressure, adding a little suck every time he reached her clitoris.  Her head fell back and she ‘talked’ to him almost constantly, letting him know when he did something that was especially good for her.  He pulled gently at her labia with his mouth and tongue, knowing that put pressure on her clit even when he wasn’t touching it.  He licked from bottom to top and down again, massaging on either side of her clit with two fingers, and she began to pant and let out _Oh_ and _Yes_ and _gods_ and to push herself up into his mouth.  

He pushed a finger into her and sucked lightly on her clit, just keeping her going while he worked on her G-spot.  As she got louder and less coherent, he sucked harder, pushing in, rubbing, pulling his finger back out, and repeating, adding another finger, until she tightened around his fingers, held his head in the vice grip of her thighs and bowed up from the mattress. _Pleasedon’tstop pleasedon’tstop_ streamed from her mouth until he sucked hard and bit down lightly on her and she flexed one more time then collapsed, spread out bonelessly under him.  It was a few minutes before she moved again, and he savored her stillness, even while he was trying to ignore his painfully hard erection.

“Come here, Karl.”

He moved up her body until he could see the relaxed satisfaction on her lips, “Yeah, Kara?”

She smirked at him and curved her legs around him in blatant invitation.  As he sank into her slowly, she hissed in a breath, let out a long, low _frak, yes_ and pushed up with her hips.

The change in angle pulled him in deeper and he just stayed there a moment to stop himself from coming on the spot.  Of course, Kara was having none of that, and she nuzzled his face with hers, gave him a deep, sensuous kiss and whispered, “Let go, Karl.  Come on,” and he quit holding himself back.  He was rough, maybe rougher than he’d ever been and _there had been that one time_.  He managed to keep his head enough to push his face into her ear and growl, “You gonna come again?”

Kara, ever the competitor, lobbed back, “You gonna make me?”

His brain shorted out at that, but he managed it anyway, and she came around him while he was still pulsing inside her.

After, Kara was limp as a dishrag, and as he moved to untie her, she stopped him.   “Wait, Helo.”  The tiny voice coming from Kara was almost girlish, but not in a way he ever wanted to hear again.  An uncomfortable silence followed.  “My mother tied me up once.  Locked me in a closet overnight.”  Goosebumps slithered over his skin.  “I don’t like being tied up.  Or the dark.”

Simple sentences.  Just words. _If I ever run into that bitch, I.....don’t know what.  Frak.  She **let** me do this to her?  Oh, Kara._

“Karl?  Please don’t make me do this again, OK?  Untie me now.”  

When he released her wrists, he kissed her while he massaged her wrists gently and didn’t mention her confession or the tears he was tasting.   She kissed him back urgently, and as he’d learned to do, he responded to her unspoken request.  He’d had months of mapping Kara’s body - what she liked, what she loved, what she hated, what she didn’t even know she liked - and he used every trick she’d unknowingly taught him to help her forget.   

This time, when she was out of her mind, he made sure it wasn’t from fear.


End file.
